On existing aircraft, the main gear well roof is generally intended to provide the separation between a pressurized upper compartment, usually the cabin of the aircraft, and a lower compartment forming a gear well for accommodating two main landing gears spaced transversely from each other.
This unpressurized gear well is delimited at the front by a wing box integrated into the fuselage, this box being intended for the connection of the two wings of the aircraft, on respective opposite sides thereof in the transverse direction. Moreover, the gear well roof is generally fixedly mounted on the upper skin of the wing box. Accordingly, in the event of a positive vertical maneuver of the aircraft, the tolerable deformations of the central wing box, in the transverse direction, tend to cause unintended stresses on and deformation of the gear well roof, in the same direction. To limit the negative consequences of these unintended deformations, designing a more flexible roof might be envisaged. However, this solution may prove unsuitable if the roof must absorb mechanical forces coming directly from structural elements of the landing gear, such as the strut.
There is therefore a requirement to optimize the design of the environment of the roof of the main gear well, aiming in particular to solve this problematic of the compatibility of deformations between the gear well roof and the central wing box.